This application relates to controlling flares at axial ends of thin walled parts formed by roll forming machines.
In the prior art, roll forming machines having a plurality of form roll pairs are used to deform thin metal into non-planar shaped parts. A plurality of form roll pairs serially deform the metal to the desired shape.
Parts formed by the prior art roll forming machines often have downstream ends flared laterally inwardly from a desired position. Further, the upstream end of the parts are often flared laterally outwardly. Typically, it is desired that the entire part have sides which extend along a plane generally parallel to the path of travel of the part. The flaring of the ends of the parts is undesirable, as it results in waste of material, and may lead to scapping of formed parts.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to disclose a flare control unit for removing the flare at the longitudinal ends of the formed part.